


[Vid] Always On Your Side

by Slazersc



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slazersc/pseuds/Slazersc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos, the 5000 year old Immortal, reflects on his friendship with Duncan MacLeod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Always On Your Side

Song: "Always On Your Side" by Sheryl Crow  
Source: Highlander: The Series

Embedded video:

  
YouTube page: [Highlander - Always On Your Side](https://youtu.be/Tvgpf_ADD_s)


End file.
